vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
162 Candles
Synopsis On his birthday, Stefan is surprised by a visit from Lexi, one of his oldest friends. (He's known her for about 100 years). Still upset by the events at the Halloween haunted house, Elena does her best to stay away from Stefan, but when she goes to see him and meets Lexi, she turns back saying she will come back at a better time. During this time, Damon uses his mind powers to convince Caroline that he's a friend and that he wants her to plan a party at The Grill ''that night. When Elena returns to see Stefan, Lexi gives her some unsolicited relationship advice and tells her it is Stefan's birthday. After some time Elena chooses to go. Elena and Jenna are surprised by a change in Jeremy's behavior. At Damon's insistence, Caroline tries to get his medallion back from Bonnie. After another incident happens, the cops are at The Grill'', where Damon points to Lexi. Finally, Damon's offer to help Sheriff Forbes with "the Vampire Problem" has sudden and tragic results. Characters Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Guest Starring * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Jasmine Guy as Grams Quotes :Stefan: Damon? (someone knocks him to the floor... sees who it is) Lexi? :Lexi: Hi! :Stefan: What are you doing here? :Lexi: How could you even ask that? (hugs him) :Stefan: I've missed you! :Lexi: Happy birthday! :Lexi: That's it, Damon. After a century I finally realized, death means nothing without you. Do me! :Damon: Why are you so mean to me? :Lexi: Um, have you met you? You're not a nice person. :Damon: Well, because I'm a vampire. :Lexi: But, you're only the bad parts. :Damon: Teach me to be good. :Lexi: (starts to choke him) I'm older, and that means stronger. :Damon: (chokes) I'm sorry. :Lexi: Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you, and you know I can do it. :Damon: Deal! :Bonnie: Are you up? :Elena: No....no, no ,no. :Bonnie: Why haven't you call me back? :Elena: I'm sorry... :Bonnie: Are you gonna stand there forever? :Elena: yeah... :Bonnie: Move over! :Bonnie: I'm officially worried. What's going on? :Elena: I'm tired of thinking, of talking. :Bonnie: Can we make it a one line version, so I can at least pretend to be helpful? :Elena: Stefan and I broke up. :Jeremy: Want to keep it down over there? Jenna: Why, what are you doing? Jeremy: Homework. Elena: Since when do you do homework? Jeremy: I got to finish this, I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so. Elena: What do you think..Alien? Jenna: Some sort of replicate. Jeremy: He can hear you. :Lexi: So, this Elena girl, she'll come around i'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet? Stefan: No. Lexi: Sex always works, I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever. :Lexi: Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist i went out with a few times, hes my supplier. Lexi:(Stefan looks at her funny) Oh, don't judge ok. I tried the animal diet, it lasted three weeks. Stefan:I'd never judge you. Damon (looks at Lexis blood packages): Ugh, I prefer mine 98.6. :Stefan:Damon, he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki, I have to kill him. Elena:No, you can't do that. Stefan: Why are you trying to save him? Elena he's never going to change. Don't you see that he's never gonna to change. Elena: I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you..you have no idea what this will do to you. Please, Stefan. Gallery 108.jpg|Elena and Damon Soundtrack *The Birthday Massacre - Happy Birthday *Pete Yorn - Thinking Of You *Tiesto feat. Tegan & Sara - Feel It In My Bones *Telekinesis - Tokyo *Mike Sheridan and Mads Langer - Too Close *Fauxliage - All The World *The Black Box Revelation - Love In Your Head *Switchfoot - Yet 108 Category:Season 1